Panem High School
by UriahDivergent101
Summary: There was no districts, no Capitol, no rebellion. What will happen to the gang in high-school? Oh, and in this Clove is nice. Yeah, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Clove's POV

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and opened my hazel eyes. I have never been much of a morning person, and hated waking up at 6:00 AM every morning to go to school. I groaned and rolled at of bed, my wavy brown hair connecting with my face. I head to the bathroom adjoined with my room and sit down. I grab my brush and work it through my hair. I clean my rectangular black glasses and pop them on. Everyone thinks I'm super nerdy because I wear glasses, but I'm not at all. I pull my hair into a ponytail and start to pick out an outfit. I've never been a girly-girl, but I do care about my appearance. Being one of the popular peeps, I have to look the part. I select black legging, a pink camisole and a white lace top to go over the cami. I change and pull on my white converse sneakers. There. The Clove look. I grab my messenger bag and stuff my textbooks into it. I run down the stairs two at a time and skid to a stop in the kitchen. My mom is cooking pancakes on the stove. she smiles at me and slides a glass of milk towards me. I down it and pop in my earbuds as she sets down my blue-berry pancakes. I scoff it down and sand up. My mom looks at me questionably.

"I'm meeting Katniss and FoxFace at school at 7:20," I hurriedly explain while switching the song. She nods and I run out the door. I live 10 minutes away from my school, so I prefer to walk. My morning playlist is full of Taylor Swift songs. I begin to hum '22' under my breath. I feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around. Peeta Mellark- one of my best friends- stands behind me grinning. I roll my eyes and he takes one of my earbuds and puts it in his ear. He makes a face.

"Taylor Swift?" he complains," I hate your morning playlist, Clove!" I just laugh and take my ear bud back.

"We're passing the devil area!" I joke. The other popular kids- the ones who are mean to everyone- live in this area. I see Cato Ludwig closing his front door. "Oh crud," I mutter. Peeta laughs.

"Laugh uncontrablly like I just said something incredibly funny," he whispers into my ear. I nod. We break into a fit of laughter and I punch his arm. Cato just rolls his eyes and strides past us. Peeta and I continue laughing.

I see Katniss and FoxFace talking near the double doors in front of our school. I wave and run over.

"Hey, Finch," Peeta says to FoxFace. She makes a face at the name. Her real name is Finch, but we prefer to call her FoxFace, because she wears her auburn hair in a fox ear style. Katniss kisses Peeta's cheek, and FoxFace looks for Marvel. My face turns red. I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. I sneak into the school and walk to my locker. I bang my fist against it and it opens. I shove my books inside and grab my math notebook. I apply some lip gloss and mascara- I didn't have time for that much make-up- and slam the door closed. I sigh and heave my bag up onto my shoulder and start for math. Unfortunately, I bump into Cato Ludwig. My glasses fall and the contents of my bag spill over the floor. To my surprise, Cato stoops down and helps me with my things. He places my glasses onto my nose and walks away.

_What was that about? _


	2. Chapter 2

Clove's POV

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and opened my hazel eyes. I have never been much of a morning person, and hated waking up at 6:00 AM every morning to go to school. I groaned and rolled at of bed, my wavy brown hair connecting with my face. I head to the bathroom adjoined with my room and sit down. I grab my brush and work it through my hair. I clean my rectangular black glasses and pop them on. Everyone thinks I'm super nerdy because I wear glasses, but I'm not at all. I pull my hair into a ponytail and start to pick out an outfit. I've never been a girly-girl, but I do care about my appearance. Being one of the popular peeps, I have to look the part. I select black legging, a pink camisole and a white lace top to go over the cami. I change and pull on my white converse sneakers. There. The Clove look. I grab my messenger bag and stuff my textbooks into it. I run down the stairs two at a time and skid to a stop in the kitchen. My mom is cooking pancakes on the stove. she smiles at me and slides a glass of milk towards me. I down it and pop in my earbuds as she sets down my blue-berry pancakes. I scoff it down and sand up. My mom looks at me questionably.

"I'm meeting Katniss and FoxFace at school at 7:20," I hurriedly explain while switching the song. She nods and I run out the door. I live 10 minutes away from my school, so I prefer to walk. My morning playlist is full of Taylor Swift songs. I begin to hum '22' under my breath. I feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around. Peeta Mellark- one of my best friends- stands behind me grinning. I roll my eyes and he takes one of my earbuds and puts it in his ear. He makes a face.

"Taylor Swift?" he complains," I hate your morning playlist, Clove!" I just laugh and take my ear bud back.

"We're passing the devil area!" I joke. The other popular kids- the ones who are mean to everyone- live in this area. I see Cato Ludwig closing his front door. "Oh crud," I mutter. Peeta laughs.

"Laugh uncontrablly like I just said something incredibly funny," he whispers into my ear. I nod. We break into a fit of laughter and I punch his arm. Cato just rolls his eyes and strides past us. Peeta and I continue laughing.

I see Katniss and FoxFace talking near the double doors in front of our school. I wave and run over.

"Hey, Finch," Peeta says to FoxFace. She makes a face at the name. Her real name is Finch, but we prefer to call her FoxFace, because she wears her auburn hair in a fox ear style. Katniss kisses Peeta's cheek, and FoxFace looks for Marvel. My face turns red. I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. I sneak into the school and walk to my locker. I bang my fist against it and it opens. I shove my books inside and grab my math notebook. I apply some lip gloss and mascara- I didn't have time for that much make-up- and slam the door closed. I sigh and heave my bag up onto my shoulder and start for math. Unfortunately, I bump into Cato Ludwig. My glasses fall and the contents of my bag spill over the floor. To my surprise, Cato stoops down and helps me with my things. He places my glasses onto my nose and walks away.

_What was that about? _


End file.
